The objective of the first phase of this award will be to acquire a solid background in the techniques and theory of molecular biology and eukaryotic gene regulation. The educational program of Phase I will include a research project which will be conducted in the laboratory of Dr. Tom Maniatis in the Department of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology at Harvard University, and will focus on regulatory mechanisms of the human interferon gene. This gene provides a well characterized system for probing the details of eukaryotic regulatory mechanisms as well as providing a system with potentially interesting medical application in the area of infectious disease. The laboratory experience will be complemented with course work in the Department of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology at Harvard. In the second phase at the Massachusetts General Hospital, the candidate will work under Dr. Morton Swartz, Chief of the Infectious Disease Unit. The objective of this phase will be to apply the techniques of molecular biology to a problem in infectious disease. The proposal of a specific project in Phase II is premature and will be made when the candidate has acquired sufficient background in molecular biology to make an objective choice. The nominator and overall sponsor, Dr. Potts, will review with Dr. Maniatis and an advisory committee the adequacy of Phase I training and assist in definition and support for Phase II work.